A liquid crystal display (LCD) device, which is one of display devices, displays an image using the electrical and optical characteristics of liquid crystals. Since the LCD device is a light-receiving device that cannot emit light spontaneously, it requires a backlight assembly.
The backlight assembly can include a reflector, a light guide plate, a prism sheet, a diffusion sheet, a protection sheet, and a light source.
A liquid crystal (LC) panel and the backlight unit can be received in a receiving unit such as a chassis and a mold frame.
To manufacture a slimmer LCD device, the receiving unit should be slimmer even more and thus the strength of the receiving unit needs to improve.